Roblox Friends/Staff
The following are workers for Roblox Friends. Season 1 and Season 2 (2007; 2008-2009) EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Andre A. Belanger Aiyden Prosser Jacques Pettigrew PRODUCER Philippe Pierre-Adolphe STORY EDITORS Jeff Sweeney Louis-Martin Pepperall PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Ken Katsumoto DISTRIBUTION EXECUTIVES Marie-Claude Beauchamp Marie-Josee Corbiel PUBLICIST Marie-Christine Dufour SUPERVISING PRODUCER Michele Dal Cin CREATIVE CONSULTANTS Kathleen Le Roux Katherine Sandford PRODUCTION MANAGERS Sophie Roy Amy Tan PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Claire Espagno PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Julie Tighe Georges Calamatas ASSISTANT DIRECTORS Francois St-Amour Marcos DaSilva ART DIRECTOR Valery Mihalkov ANIMATION DIRECTOR Christian Sarrazin ASSISTED BY Pierre-Nicolas Riou ANIMATION STUDIO, CANADA Spectra Animation STUDIO DIRECTORS Marie-Jesus Palomares Denise Dubreuil ASSISTED BY Ken Diego CHARACTER DESIGNERS Ghislain Cloutier Katie Moreau BACKGROUND DESIGN SUPERVISOR Jean-Pierre Barja BACKGROUND DESIGNERS Louis de Martinis Alain Coudry PROP DESIGNER Sophie Castalgnede CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Caroline Caza Myriam Gagne Agvinaldo Inacio Kim Pelletier Suzanne Roy LAYOUT ARTISTS / POSING ARTISTS Ginette Cahgill Isabelle Simler Wade Hyatt LAYOUT CLEAN-UP ARTIST Brigitte Gonthier BACKGROUND PAINTERS Monica Langlois Hi-Nguyen Trinh Su-Bum Lee STORYBOARD REVISIONISTS Daniel Decelles Myriam Gagne Greg Woronchak SLUGGING Louis Duquet Hugo Morales Christian Sarrazin Francois Belair Wade Konowalchuk Kelly Kincaid TRACK READERS Roger Pelletier Charles Northey LIP ASSIGNMENT Heidi Bloomkvist Nadja Cozic Hugo Morales Helene Rackot Terkel Risbjerg Christian Sarrazin Paula Irvine SHEET DIRECTORS Jiwun Shin Vang Xiong Heidi Bloomkvist Nick Rijgersberg Nadja Cozic Raymond Lebrun Christian Sarrazin Yannick Montagne Paul Trineer Jane Gardner Stephen Ashton ANIMATION CORRECTION TEAM Katie Moreau Guy Dube Magalie Harrison Gaelle Robert Wang-Kin Yeung Jean-Francois Levesque Miriam Pover Francois Kiraev Pavle Renaud Oliver Dumanchini OVERSEAS STUDIO, KOREA Neurones Korea DIGITAL INK and PAINT, COMPOSITING and CAMERA, CANADA Spectra International Distribution VICE PRESIDENTS of TECHNICAL SERVICES, SPECTRA ANIMATION Alain Simard Louis Duquet ASSISTED BY Claire Grandmont STUDIO DIRECTOR Patrick Chouinard ASSISTED BY Sophie Cadieux PROJECT MANAGERS Lynda Levesque David Pelkey 2D SUPERVISORS Benoit Godbout Francois Vachon Francois Laval 2D SPECIAL EFFECTS Benoit Coulombe COMPUTER SYSTEMS MANAGER Pierre Duff COMPUTER NETWORK ADMINISTRATORS Raymond Desjardins Sylvain Cerat DIGITAL ART SUPERVISOR Augustin Tougas ASSISTED BY Christal Pilon PAINTBOX ARTISTS Edith Lamarre Stef Poitras Valerie Fontaine Erich Dauphin Anabelle Plante Julie Poupart Alice Comtois Maggie Vicente Remus Blais Augustin Tougas Cathy Sassier COLOR MODELS Marie-Eve Griffin Picard BACKGROUND COLOR SCAN Marie-Perle Desrochers CHECKING and PREPARATION SUPERVISORS Jean-Francois Beaulieu Jacques Viens Jr. CHECKING and PREPARATION Jacques Viens Jr. Philippe Prunet Jean-Yves Gaubert Marie-Claude Boudreault Marie-Perle Desrochers SCANNING TECHNICIANS Dominic Cabana Tommy Gallant Marie Claude Boudreault Martin Landry COMPOSITORS / SHOOTING Sebastien Gagne Catherine Morin Antonio Cerdan Martin Grenier Sylvain Thibodeau Eric Bergeron Stephane Rioux Pierre-Nicolas Riou Mathieu Senegal Nacer Belmihoud Patrice Lavoie Sophie Mignon Didier Loubat Christian Meza Sang-Nan An Annie Montplaisir Vincent Buso Nicolas Moussette Min-Young Hwong Marianne Cliche Rock Cote 2D PAINTERS Francois Pelletier Celine Robert Ricquemaque Benoit Duquette Simon Forest Diane Lagace Francois Alemany Thierry Lafon Dutain Soli Gagne Emmanuel Lepage Frederic Mas Christine Hantzo Vang Xiong Joachim Luppens Pierre Houde Rodolphe St-Gelais Zoran Vanjaka Louis-Philippe Pharand Julian Harris Marie-Eve Gagnon Dominique Chazy Gilbert Foisy Ginette Larouche Josselin Ronse Marie-Lou Perron Sylvie Beauregard Anousak Senekangna Vang Xiong Melanie Houle Jiwun Shin Francis Blanchette Patricia Dallaire Emilie Larocque Nicolas Manny Fanny Meeschaert Francois-Elie Beauchesne Veronique Madelenat Denis Roy Martha Griffith Etienne Morriset Geraldine St-Pirre Simon Boudreault Julien Brisson Erica Charest Jonathan Lavigne Emmanuelle Walker POST PRODUCTION, CANADA L'Equipe Spectra DIRECTOR Raymond Lebrun ASSISTED BY Karine Yenk POST PRODUCTION PROJECT MANAGER Nicole Harvey SERVICE COORDINATORS France Dube Genevieve Dorais-Beauregard VOICE DIRECTOR Rick Jones VOICE DIRECTOR (French Dub) Jacques L'Heureux VOICES Arthur Holden - Sam / Door / Instruments Holly Gauthier-Frankel - Jenna / Bubble Oliver Grainger - Michael Stacey dePass - Hana / Promotion Announcer / Fifi's Sister Rosa Yee - Fifi VOICES (French Dub) Sebastien Reding - Sam / Door / Instruments Catherine Proulx-Lemay - Jenna/Bubble Paul Sarrazin - Michael Julie Burroughs - Hana / Promotion Announcer / Fifi's Sister Sophie Cadieux - Fifi VOICE COORDINATOR Julie Lemieux VOICE RECORDING Julie St-Pierre ONLINE EDITOR Mathieu Boulanger PICTURE EDITOR France Dube ASSISTED BY Yannick Carrier TECHNICAL SUPERVISOR Alice Bernier TECHNICIANS Sergiu Folea Genevieve Dusseault SOUND DESIGNER Michel Maheu SOUND SUPERVISOR Normand Roger DIALOGUE EDITORS Claire Bouchard Lori Paquet Mario Rubnikowich FOLEY Simon Meilleur ASSISTED BY Benjamin Ciolek FOLEY RECORDING Rejean Juteau FINAL MIX Eric Ladouceur SOUND TECHNICIANS Jean-Christophe Verbert Jean-Felix Covlombe TITLE THEME and MUSIC DIRECTOR Sylvie Bouchard ORIGINAL MUSIC Daniel Scott POST PRODUCTION ADMINISTRATOR Glen Pollock SPECTRA ANIMATION VICE PRESIDENTS / FINANCEMENT / ADMINISTRATORS Alain Simard Yves J. Beauchesne DIRECTOR of FINANCE and ADMINISTRATION Pasquale Palvado FINANCEMENT AFFAIRS / BUSINESS AFFAIRS / LEGAL AFFAIRS Birgit Baasch Lise Pruneau Louise Gauthier Lucie Marion Andrew Makarewicz Luce Pellerin Louise Perron PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS Sylvain Chevrefils Claude Gendron ASSISTED BY Helene Ferland Patrick Decin ASSISTANTS TO THE EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Romuald Rappacio Lise Lovette Adam Raney ASSISTANTS TO THE PRODUCER June Vel Nathalie Lebreton A SPECTRA ANIMATION PRODUCTION With the participation of in association with ROBLOX TV Studios GoAnimate Network Kids TF1 Quebecor Fund All rights reserved This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States, Canada and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability or criminal prosecution. © 2007 SPECTRA ANIMATION 1 Category:Staff Members